Farewell
"Despedida" é um episódio bônus lançado em 5 e 6 de março de 2018, dependendo da região, disponível apenas nas edições Deluxe e vinil de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, ocorrendo cinco anos antes dos eventos da prequel com Max e Chloe juntas ainda adolescentes. O jogador terá a chance de jogar pela última vez com Max Caulfield, a protagonista do jogo original Life is Strange. As dubladoras originais, Hannah Telle e Ashly Burch, retornam para dublar Max e Chloe pela última vez.Dubladora Original de Chloe retorna para episódio bônus de Life is Strange: Before the Storm O episódio foi lançado junto com a Edição Limitada e Vinil de Before the Storm nos EUA, que serão lançados também no mesmo dia em outros lugares e no dia 9 de março em regiões PAL e incluirão um código para desbloquear o episódio bônus.Anúncio oficial do Tumblr thumb|Horários de lançamento de "Despedida" em regiões específicas.[https://twitter.com/LifeIsStrange/status/968168966991597569 Postagem no Twitter (inglês)] Sinopse Max Caulfield, ainda adolescente, está na casa de sua melhor amiga Chloe Price. A mãe de Chloe ordenou que ela se livrasse das coisas velhas que estão em seu quarto, então Chloe decidiu que poderia também organizá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Max explora o quarto e encontra várias memórias antigas de sua amizade com Chloe ao longo dos anos. Ela encontra uma câmera Polaroid que pertence ao pai de Chloe, William Price. Quando Max pergunta à Chloe por que a câmera de seu pai está no quarto dela, Chloe conta à Max que seu pai disse que ela podia levar para lá para Max usá-la, porque ele está cansado de ver ela babando toda vez que ele usa a câmera - "palavras dele". Max sabe que sua família irá se mudar para Seattle em três dias, e ela ainda não contou isso à Chloe. Max está claramente preocupada sobre como contar isso para sua melhor amiga e ainda está esperando o momento certo para abordar o assunto. Após terminarem de separar coisas para jogar no lixo, Max tem a oportunidade de contar ou não à Chloe sobre sua mudança. Chloe encontra uma antiga fita cassete contendo uma mensagem que ela e Max gravaram para si mesmas no futuro. Nela, elas fazem o papel de piratas e mencionam um amuleto e um mapa do tesouro. Chloe pega o antigo caderno de desenhos delas em que elas faziam desenhos de piratas. O mapa foi arrancado, mas Max o encontra dentro de outro caderno no quarto. As instruções incluem um telescópio - que Chloe encontra na garagem - e um amuleto que Max (relutantemente) vai procurar no sótão. Após encontrá-lo, as duas juntam o amuleto ao telescópio e o usam para descobrir a localização do "tesouro". Elas desenterram o tesouro e descobrem uma cápsula do tempo com cartas e desenhos feitos por elas. Max pode reproduzir uma mensagem da secretária eletrônica da mãe de uma colega de classe de Chloe falando sobre um incidente na Academia Blackwell em que sua filha e Chloe se envolveram. Chloe poderá revelar que aumentou a fusão do bico de Bunsen da garota em um ato de raiva após ela chamar Chloe de bolsista e caçoar de seu antigo casaco. Max tem outra oportunidade de contar à Chloe que sua família se mudará para Seattle após elas terminarem de explorar a cápsula do tempo. Ela ainda pode escolher não contar a verdade neste ponto. Logo depois, Joyce chega em casa chorando acompanhada do policial Berry. Não é explicado no episódio o porquê de Joyce estar chorando nem porque Chloe começa a chorar também, mas com base nos eventos vistos no jogo original feito pela DONTNOD, sabemos que Joyce está contando à Chloe a notícia de que seu pai foi morto em um acidente de carro. Joyce e Chloe choram abraçadas perto da porta e Max permanece parada, também chorando. Logo após o enterro, podemos ver Max sendo tristemente levada embora no carro de seus pais para o aeroporto, chorando enquanto observa Chloe e Joyce na traseira do carro. Algum tempo depois, Chloe volta para casa e lentamente sobe as escadas até seu quarto, onde encontra um bilhete de Max dizendo "me desculpe" colado em seu tocador de fita cassete no chão. Ela reproduz a fita e descobre que é uma mensagem de Max para ela (A mensagem irá variar se o jogador escolheu contar ou não à Chloe sobre a mudança para Seattle). Chloe chora ao ouvir a mensagem e, ao final, se deita no chão em posição fetal abraçada ao tocador em completa tristeza. Checkpoints *Quarto *Sótão *Quintal *Casa dos Price - Térreo Personagens *Chloe Price *Max Caulfield *William Price (áudio) *Joyce Price (sem falas) *Policial Berry (sem falas) *Ryan Caulfield (cutscene) *Vanessa Caulfield (cutscene) *Aaron Price (mencionado) *Bongo (mencionado) *Marco S. Gonzalez (mencionado) *Srta. Shelley (mencionada) *Diretor Wells (mencionado) *Marisa Rogers (mencionada) *Ann Rogers (mensagem na secretária eletrônica) Músicas Incluídas *Ben Howard - Black Flies *Trilha sonora original de Mike Reagan Recepção O episódio ainda está sendo avaliado por diversos sites, por enquanto está sendo bem positivo a produção do bônus. *Metacritic - 79/100 *Twinfinite - 3,5/5 *Attack of the Fanboy - 4/5 *Playstation Life Style - 8/10 *PushSquare - 7/10 *VideogamerPT - 7/10 *CG Magazine - 9/10 Conquistas Originalmente, os jogadores poderiam ganhar a seguinte conquista na Steam, PlayStation ou Xbox após completarem este episódio: Porém, após o lançamento do Episódio 2, todas as listas de conquistas foram atualizadas e editadas para não incluírem este objetivo, para que os jogadores que não tivessem comprado a Edição Deluxe ainda pudessem alcançar todas as conquistas e completar 100% ao final do jogo. A nova conquista, chamada "Antes da Tempestade", apenas pede que o jogador complete todos os três episódios do jogo. Contextos da Narrativa O horário no relógio da sala no jogo original durante a cena da cozinha quando Max volta no tempo aparece como 16:30 (supondo que seja 4:30 PM). A Deck Nine afirmou que a cena da cozinha do jogo original ocorre antes do episódio Despedida começar, mas os relógios digitais nos quartos de Chloe e Joyce mostram horários muito antes do horário mencionado acima. De acordo com a Deck Nine, os relógios que vemos nos quartos de Chloe e Joyce em Despedida devem ser considerados precisos, enquanto que o relógio analógico da sala de estar que vemos no jogo original (e em Despedida) não é exato. Aqui está a explicação para isto do escritor da Deck Nine Games Felice Kuan, que recebeu ajuda do escritor-chefe da Square Enix Zak Garriss nesta resposta e também de outros escritores: "O relógio jogo original definitivamente mostra 4:30, mas nós interpretamos de forma canônica que era café da manhã e deveria estar no final da manhã. Nós nos encontramos várias vezes para discutir sobre como resolver este problema, e por fim decidimos pela explicação de que o relógio da sala está apenas mal-regulado. A quantidade correta de tempo (2 horas) é decorrida no relógio da sala, mas para o horário exato, apenas os relógios do segundo andar são confiáveis. A linha do tempo de Despedida é a seguinte: A cena do original acontece e William vai embora. As garotas vão para o segundo andar limpar/brincar de se fantasiar/bagunçar, durante o tempo em que o William morre. Enquanto as duas estão fazendo tudo aquilo para achar a cápsula do tempo, os policiais estão em cena, contatando a Joyce, etc." - Felice Kuan, Escritor, Deck Nine Games. Conteúdo Cortado Há alguns áudios e legendas não utilizadas para objetos que não aparecem no jogo nem em seus arquivos. A natureza destes itens sugere que a garagem originalmente seria um local explorável. Isso foi confirmado pela Deck Nine. "Sim, a garagem foi cortada por causa do ritmo/comprimento. Nenhum dos objetos que você mencionou foram além do roteiro (ou seja, não foram feitos). Isso inclui o detergente e a caneca. Os itens que você mencionou são na verdade os que sobraram depois que encontramos espaço para a maioria dos outros objetos planejados na garagem." - Felice Kuan, Escritor, Deck Nine Games. Os itens não incluídos são os seguintes: *LIVRO DE CHURRASCOS: A Arte de uma Chama Aberta Como fazer refeições feitas na grelha com perfeição Comentário da Max: Eu já disse o quanto vou sentir falta dos churrascos da família Price? *HONEYDOLIST (uma lista de afazeres): Consertar a pia do banheiro -- vazando de novo (riscado) Tirar a pipa da Chloe de cima da árvore (riscado) Consertar a cadeira trêmula (riscado) Trocar a torneira quebrada da mangueira Obrigada, te amo! Comentário da Max: Tem alguma coisa que o pai da Chloe não consiga consertar? * BILHETE DA JOYCE: Ei, querido, Espero que tenha um ótimo dia Amo você! Joyce. Comentário da Max: Aw. Há quanto tempo será que isso está aí? *KIT PARA MONTAGEM DE AVIÃO Fairey Firefly II. Escala 1/48. Kit em resina 184. A partir de 13 anos. Comentário da Max: O pai da Chloe sempre pareceu interessado na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Acho que ele arranjou um novo hobby. *DICAS DE FOTOGRAFIA: Comece a Fotografar Dicas rápidas para melhorar suas fotos! Comentário da Max: Eu preciso arranjar um livro desses! *BOLETINS: PRICE, Chloe Ciências - A - Focada, Atenta, Agradável de se ter em aula História - A - Esforçada, Focada, Boa Participação Inglês - B - Atenta, Perto de um A Ed. Física - A - Sem faltas Matemática - A - Esforçada, Atenta Comentário da Max: Espero muito que a Chloe goste da Blackwell. Ela sempre adorou a escola. *LIVRO DA 2° GUERRA MUNDIAL: Todas as linhas de frente Uma coleção de histórias reais de soldados, pilotos e marinheiros aliados de todas as partes do mundo. Comentário da Max: Essa deve ser toda a lista de leitura do pai da Chloe. *CANECA: (Áudio e legendas presentes) Comentário da Max: Essa caneca já viu tantas xícaras de café. O pai da Chloe deve usá-la o tempo todo. *DETERGENTE: (Áudio presente mas sem arquivos de legendas) Comentário da Max: Eu nunca tinha visto essa marca antes. Eles devem ter trocado. Curiosidades thumb|right *O gerente de comunidade da Square Enix, Toby Palm, foi quem sugeriu o nome "Despedida".Painel da E3 com Chris Floyd e Toby Palm (inglês) *Algumas falas do episódio podem ser vistas no roteiro mostrado no trailer.Postagem no Reddit por /u/ch3rn0v (em inglês) As falas da imagem ocorrem quando Max e Chloe estão vasculhando o conteúdo da cápsula do tempo. *No trailer da Edição Deluxe de Before the Storm, há um bilhete com a data 28 de julho de 2007 escrita ao lado da página que diz "Episódio Bônus: Despedida". Esta data não tem nenhuma relevância à data e ano em que "Despedida" se passa e foi apenas um recurso reutilizado do material de marketing. *Não há sugestões de que Max possui algum poder em "Despedida". thumb|Borboleta (canto inferior direito) *A borboleta que Max pode desenhar na lateral da lareira da Chloe no jogo original é visível em "Despedida", mas apenas por alguns segundos antes de desaparecer. *Na pilha de roupas no quarto da Chloe, a blusa azul e o moletom escrito "Arcadia Bay" que Max e Chloe usaram em "Chaos Theory" podem ser vistos. *Este episódio bônus foi anunciado como o último episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. *Na tela de pause do menu, é possível visualizar ao fundo uma data de 21 de Setembro de 1995. Ela faz uma referência a data de nascimento de Max Caulfield. A imagem pode ser vista aqui. Video thumb|center|335 px Trailers thumb|center|335 px|Trailer do episódio bônus "Despedida", legendas em português. Créditos: PSX Brasil. Notas Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria: Episódio bônus en:Farewell fr:Farewell ru:Прощание